Undeserving
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: What will happen if Aya decides to give up on Rei? Miyu and Ran help, of course. But certain events may just lead to something completely unexpected.
1. Decisions and new beginnings

_**A GALS! / Super Gals fanfic.**_

**_--_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own GALS! / Super Gals._

* * *

Thre well-known girls sat in a rounded table in Coffee Pot Cafe. The self-proclaimed #1 gal of Shibuya, the ex-gang leader of 'Resistance' and the smart but timid little mole all looked at each other, each wearing different masks of emotions on their faces. Aya had her hands balled up in fists over her pleated jean skirt. Miyu was looking at her while twirling a loose strand of blonde hair. Ran just looked at both her best friends, probably waiting for the conversation to finish so she can eat already.

"Are you sure about this Aya?" Miyu asked as she looked left and right, to Aya and to Ran. Her face exposing emotions of worry and concern for her blue-haired best friend.

"Yes, I am. I'm sick and tired of him always treating me like I'm nothing. I mean, I have feelings too. I always, always cry by the end of the day whenever I see him. Why? Because he doesn't treat me like a girl. He doesn't even treat me like a human being. Sometimes, I just--I just dont know." Aya managed to choke out, whispering her last sentence. She was serious but also uncertain.

Ran looked at Aya beside her. She could see the tears forming just below her eyes and sighed. "Stop, Aya. We know know how much pain he causes you and I, for one, am encouraging you to do this. That bastard doesn't deserve you and, frankly, I think you're better off with someone who _will_ appreciate you. But me and Miyu have to know something first." She looked at the other blonde, asking her to finish what she was about to say.

Miyu caught Ran's look, nodded, turned to the close-to-tears girl before her and asked softly. "Do you still love him?"

Silence fell between the three girls, waiting for Aya's response. Although both girls knew her answer, they just had to make sure. For Aya's sake. Aya couldn't hold in her waterworks anymore as she cried into her hands, bawling her eyes out. Two protective pairs of arms wrapped around her as she whispered her reply. "Yes. Yes, I do. That's why I have to do this."

The two blondes looked at each other and gave a sad smile as they hugged their best friend tighter.

"Miyu, agrees. Miyu thinks it will be better for Aya to forget about Otohata. Anything for Aya-dear to get her smile back."

"Yup! What Miyu said! Now, cheer up and let's stop this flood-fest, Aya! I'm hungry, let's eat! By the way, it's Miyu's treat."

Aya managed to let out a choked chuckle at her friend's endless pit of a stomach. "Where do you put all those food?" Miyu asked, abit peeved at Ran for making her pay for their get-together yet again.

"Sports, of course. And chasing out anybody who dares to challenge the #1 gal of Shibuya."

Aya chuckled and all three girls settled themselves back to their respective seats. They called a brunette waiter over and ordered some food. While Ran kept listing almost everything on the menu, Aya couldn't help but chuckle at the young lad, trying to scribble everything down. Said waiter heard Aya's quiet laugh, looked at her and gave a soft smile. Aya blushed and giggled at the boy's expression as he frantically tried to write down Ran's orders once again. Meanwhile, Miyu watched the scene in front of her and as much as she wanted to comment on Ran's eating habits, a plan to get Aya and waiter-boy together started forming in her head.

When Ran, finally, finished her order, the brunette waiter walked off but not before giving a soft smile to Aya, which she happily returned. Seeing this, Miyu felt happy for Aya that she was at least trying to get over Rei Otohata. Ran was right. That guy did not deserve their sweet, lovable Aya. Frankly, she didn't know why that smart girl would be stupid enough to fall for a guy like him.

Aya turned her attention back to her two best friends. She raised an eyebrow at Miyu, who was looking at her funny.

"What?"

"You know, Miyu thinks you can start that get-over-Otohata-soon plan today." She winked and pointed to where the brunette waiter disappeared to.

Ran looked back and forth between Aya, who was blushing, and Miyu, who pointed at the counter with a sly smirk plastered on her face. "Huh? Did I miss something?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh. I love Super Gals/GALS! so so much. I only found out about it when I was having holidays in the Philippines. I was bored all week at my cousin's place so me & my brother watched Hero TV. Let's just say that's where my addiction for Super Gals/GALS! and Eyeshied 21 started. I intended for this to be a one-shot but I'm doubly troubled over my life now so I couldn't finish it. Besides that, new ideas keep popping in and out of my head. Seriously. I have an idea this one second and if i don't focus my mind on it, I forget it. Yeah, I'm totally forgetful. Which is why I haven't updated my other fics in a while yet. I'm so so sorry. I'm not sure about this fic's genre yet. Romance for sure but, maybe a little angsty? Humour? Drama? All three? Wee~

_(I'm just letting out stress from school and life so I won't blame you if you find this shitty and too short, it's just an intro and for me not to forget what my plot is. Although, I'm planning on editing this either before or after the second chapter.)_

I think there are waaay to little Super Gals/GALS! fanfictions so here's some love. x3

Constructive criticism is always welcome. (:

**--EDITED--**

Okay, I've edited some parts. I think it's better? I don't know. And I've read throught Wikipedia and there isn't a single thing about the character's hair colours. I'm saddened by this. Sometimes I see Aya's hair is brown then bluish-black. Ran's is the most complicated for me. Orange, blonde or brown? Miyu is probably the most obvious, am I right?


	2. Satsuki's working?

**Undeserving - A GALS! / Super Gals fanfic.**

**--**

_Disclaimer: I do not own GALS! / Super Gals.  
And sadly, I couldn't find a finished set of the anime and manga on the Internet._

* * *

Miyu dismissed Ran's question and instead asked her, "Hey, Ran. Since you're the guy expert here, what do you think of that waiter who served us?"

Ran thought for a bit, her question left unanswered but she didn't really care anyway. "Well, he's cute, that's for sure. But not really my type. And the part time job's a plus for him too. Why'd you ask?"

Instead of answering the red-streaked girl's question, again, Miyu turned to Aya, "What do you think, Aya? Our boy expert has spoken and looks like she's in favour of this one? Why not give it a go?"

"You're still not answering my question, Miyu." Ran mumbled as she stuck a chocolate pocky inside her mouth and started nibbling it.

"Well, Ran, since Aya has decided to finally give up on Otohata, it's only natural that she find another guy." Miyu explained. "So Miyu was thinking of that waiter-guy. Aya can start from scratch. You know, getting to know the guy."

Another chocolate pocky stuck out of Ran's mouth. "True... What do you say Aya?"

"I'm not sure, you guys. If I couldn't confess to Otohata straight away, what makes you think I can ask a stranger out?" the blue-haired girl replied, nervously.

Ran took out the now-half pocky out of her mouth and pointed it at Aya, "You're not going to ask him out. You are going to be friends with him."

"Yeah, and it's not necessary if you two date. I don't mean to sound as if we're going to use him but, having a new guy friend might just do the trick in distracting your mind to Otohata." the former gang leader said.

"Here are your food. Please enjoy." All three girls' head whipped to the side, where a familiar female voice was heard.

"Satsuki! What are you doing here?" Aya exclaimed. There stood Satsuki, a tray full of food on both hands. She was wearing the Coffee Pot Cafe uniform and her hair was bunned up in a bun net, although her fringe stayed the same as usual.

"What else? Working part time. I'm actually with Rie but she's down with the cold today."

Suddenly, Ran burst out laughing and clutched her stomach, "Oh my God, Satsuki. You look ridiculous in that outfit. What made you do this? Hahaha!" Tears started coming out of the caramel haired girl's eyes from laughing so much.

Satsuki twitched and an angry mark appeared above her head. "Shut up, Ran. I'll have you know that at least I'll have money in time to see the concert next month, unlike you I'm guessing." she retorted as she placed both trays down on our rounded table.

Ran wiped her tears away and looked at the three girls, a questioning look on her face. "Concert? What concert?"

"Don't tell me you forgot, Ran." Miyu said exasperatedly.

"Actually, Miyu, I don't know about it too. But i can vaguely remember you, Ran, Satsuki & Rie talking about it just a few days ago." Aya looked at Miyu and Satsuki apologetically.

"I can understand Aya, since I've seen her dreaming off sometimes but Ran," Satsuki sighed, "She was even the one who brought the subject up."

Ran's eyes widened in realization as she remembered everything. "The Crystal Eye concert! Oh no!"

Satsuki rolled her eyes and laughed, "Now, she remembers. Oh yeah, before I forget." She hands Aya a neatly folded paper. "One of the guys working here told me to give you this. I think he was the one who served you guys just now."

Aya looked at the paper in her hands, opened it and stared at the hand-written words. She asked the blonde girl, "Where is he now?"

"Unfortunately, he just left. His shift is over. Why? What did he write?"

Seeing this as an oppurtunity, and with Ran still shocked that she forgot about her most awaited concert, Miyu asked her fellow blonde, "Hey, Satsuki. Can you tell us more about him?"

Satsuki looked at them questioningly but answered anyway. "Well first, his name is Kai and he's the same age as us. He goes to Meishou High too, just like Yuuya and Rei. He has two younger siblings who often come here and he's the eldest in the family. He plays guitar and is in a band called Black Notes. In general, I guess he's a pretty nice guy. He covered up for me and Rie when we arrived late for our first day." She looked back at the counter where her manager had her hands on her hips. "Oops, she's already mad. I have to go, you guys. If not, my manager is gonna hold back my pay for another day. Bye! Talk to you guys tomorrow at school." And with that, she went back.

"Hmm, he's okay in my book, Aya. What about you, Ran?" Miyu asked the two remaining girls.

_Silence._

"I FORGOT ABOUT CRYSTAL EYE'S CONCERT! I'M BROKE! HOW AM I GOING TO GET THOSE TICKETS NOW?!"

Miyu sighed as Aya sweatdropped and chuckled heartily.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't know about Palms Tree Cafe until I looked through wikipedia. And I was to lazy to change the previous chapter. I've finally figured out their classmates' names, as you can see. Satsuki and Rie. (: Although, I've learned nothing about Katase so far so I've decided on an OC. I hope you guys won't mind. And I've used him on my other fic(s) before. Also, I've decided to use their anime colours.

I'm sorry if this is too short. I've actually planned to meet Kai & Aya on this chapter but I've decided against it. A review would be much appreciated. And I promise I'll do better on the next chapter.

Oh yeah, the concert has a part on the story's future chapters.


	3. Stranger to confidant

**Undeserving - A GALS! / Super Gals fanfic.**

**--**

_Disclaimer: I do not own GALS! / Super Gals.  
So I only managed to read/watch the first half of both the anime and manga._

* * *

_Puff. Puff Puff._

Aya ran through the crowded streets of Shibuya, dodging every elbow she sees. She lifted up her wrist and looked at her watch. Seeing the time, she ran faster, as if her life depended on it.

_--Flashback--_

_"Hey, Aya. I thought you have some kind of studying program starting today?" Miyu questioned her blue-haired friend._

_Aya looked at her watch and squeaked. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!"_

_She stood up from her seat and grabbed her shoulder bag. "Sorry guys, I have to get going." And she ran out of the coffee shop with her friends waving her goodbye._

_--End of Flashback--_

Ping.

The lift door opened and Aya let herself in, pressing the 2nd floor. She slumped against the steel bars and mirror walls, trying to catch her breath. She dusted and straightened her skirt as the lift door opened. She jogged towards the farthest corridor and stopped in front of the first door. She sighed as she looked at her watch again. She was at least 5 minutes late.

She knocked softly and hesitantantly on the shiny wooden door. After hearing a faint _'come in'_ from the other side, she pushed open the door and peeked inside. Cautiously, she stepped inside the brightly-lit room and faced the young man standing behind the front desk.

"Are you in this class?" The man asked as he studied her warily.

"Y-yes. My name's Aya Hoshino. I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of my time." Aya managed to squeak out.

"I'll let it go this time but please try not to be late for any future classes."

"Y-yes sir."

"Alright. You can call me Mr. Sanjo. There's some empty seats right at the back, you can take your seat there."

"Thank you and I'm sorry again."

For the first time since she entered the room, Aya looked at the teenagers seated in the room. Some of them were busy scribbling on their notebook, some of them were looking at her and some had their heads on the table. Well, only one to be precise. And it looked like the guy was about to be Aya's seatmate throughout the whole program. She gave a soft smile to a few familiar faces and headed for the seat beside the guy with his head on the table.

Aya shrugged off her shoulder bag and sifted through her things. As she took out a notebook and a pen, a folded-up paper caught her sight. She blushed as she took out the paper, unfolded it and read it over again.

_Hey,_

_Umm, I know you don't know me and I don't know you also but please don't think I'm some kind of weirdo for suddenly giving a stranger a letter. Anyway, I saw you were crying and your friends were hugging you and all. I know I shouldn't be butting into your life but I have this weakness against crying girls and I just wanted to tell you to cheer up. It's my job, anyway, to make customers happy. _

_Nosy waiter._

Aya giggled as she finished re-reading the note and folded it back, keeping it inside her bag. It was weird and unexpected but she didn't feel the least weirded out by the small act. To her, it seemed sweet. She smiled, completely forgetting about her earlier distress.

"Ms. Hoshino?" Mr. Sanjo called to the blue-eyed girl.

"Yes?"

"Can you please wake up your seatmate over there." He gestured towards the sleeping boy beside her. "We'd like to continue on with our lesson." He turned back towards the whiteboard and started writing down various notes.

Aya sighed and did as she was told. She tapped the brunette-boy on the shoulder lightly. "Umm, excuse me? The lesson is starting so can you please wake up?"

The boy started to stir and lifted up his head, taking in his surroundings. He still seemed a bit dazed though.

Aya felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the boy's handsome and familiar face. _'No way.'_ She thought.

The boy finally looked at Aya. Aya watched in amusement as the boy's expressions changed from dazed to confusion to shock and, finally, to embarassment.

"Heheh. Hi? Umm, you're in this class?" He asked sheepishly.

Aya merely nodded, not even trying to form words.

"So, umm, you read my letter didn't you?" He questioned, a faint blush of pink appearing on his cheeks.

Aya nodded again.

"Look, don't think I'm a weirdo stalker or something. I just, I don't know. I can't stand it when other people cry. Yes, even when they're strangers. Oh God, this is embarassing." He tried to explain and buried his face in his palms.

Aya looked at him, amused, and started giggling. The boy looked up at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Don't worry. I don't think you're that kind of person. Besides, I think that was sweet of you. Thanks." Aya smile sweetly at the brunette, recalling what Satsuki had mentioned about him.

"Really? That's a relief. Oh yeah, the name's Kai." He grinned at Aya, holding out his hand.

Aya took and shook it. "Aya. Nice to meet you, Kai."

* * *

"That was so boring. I couldn't understand half of what he was talking about."

Aya rolled her eyes and stepped outside the building doors, into the busy streets. "Don't blame the teacher. I saw you spending half of your time looking out the window and daydreaming."

"I can't help it if I'm easily distracted. I'm not kidding. I really saw a fire-breathing fish complete with butterfly wings in those clouds." Kai exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation and exaggeration. Honestly, that boy has some wild imagination.

Aya and Kai were walking down the streets of Shibuya. Their study program was cut short because Mr. Sanjo had an urgent meeting to attend to. Since it was still early, they both decided to head back to Coffee Pot Cafe for a light snack. When they reached the cafe, the two had already asked each other various questions ranging from general ones, weird ones and a few personal ones.

"So, you're in Meishou High but in a different class than Rei Otohata and Yuuya Asou. You have two siblings, Daisuke and Mao. Your father works overseas and your mother is a psycholigist. Cool." Aya stated as she sat on one of the stools.

"Hmm, not really. It just leaves me to take care of my brother and sister by myself." The golden-eyed boy scrunched up his eyebrows together. "Let's see... You're smart but hate studying and only go for the studying courses just to please your parents. The girls who were hugging you today were your best friends and you also know Satsuki and Rie. Last but not least," he paused to look at Aya, as if studying her. "You were crying because of Rei Otohata. Interesting."

Aya bowed her head, feeling slightly embarassed, but snapped them back up to look at the brunette boy accusingly. "Wait a minute. How come I only know general information about you and you already know about my personal ones?"

Kai scratched his head and laughed nervously. "I can't help it if I'm easy to open up with."

Aya thought about this for a second. "True. It feels nice, actually. An interesting change to open up to a guy instead of a girl."

"Hmm, since you find it so unfair, would you mind if I let you in a few secrets of my own?"

"I'd feel honored." Aya giggled.

"Well, I have two best friends. One girl, Kit, and a guy, Gen. Recently, I've kind of developed feelings for Kit but the thing is, she likes Gen. I know it's true since she told me herself. I asked Gen if he likes Kit in, 'that' way but he says he just wants to stay friends with her. And they've been awkward to each other ever since. Honestly, I'd rather they go out than see Kit so unhappy."

Aya watched as Kai's happy aura slowly changed into a sad and depressing one. It was the first time, since today, that he saw the boy looking sad. He had always been goofily grinning at her and making her laugh. Seeing him this way just made her depressed, herself.

"Cheer up, Kai. Come on, let's order. I'm treating you."

* * *

Rei Otohata strolled lazily along the busy streets of Shibuya, along with his best friend, Yuuya Asou. He had long tuned out the blonde, who was rambling on and on about his and Mami Honda's anniversary. He honestly didn't care about his best friend's relationship with his girlfriend, and he also didn't fear voicing that thought out.

"Why are you telling me all these, Yuuya?"

Instead of a reply, Rei saw Yuuya stop dead in his tracks. Curious, he asked the blonde what was wrong.

"Is that Aya on a date with Kai Hatake, the supposedly lazy genius from the Star class?"

Rei turned his head toward where Yuuya was staring. Sure enough, Aya was laughing and talking animatedly with 'lazy genius'.

_'She's laughing. How long has it been since I saw her laugh so heartily.'_

* * *

**AN:** I'm so sorry about my unimaginitive last name for Kai. Yes, I got it from Naruto's Kakashi Hatake. No, I do not own Naruto, also. And the lazy genius part? Yup, Naruto's Shikamaru Nara. Both characters are just my favorites, so yeah. This has been my longest chapter so far. I apologize too if Rei had too little exposure here. I wasn't planning on putting him in until the next chapter but since I've gotten quite a few reviews asking where he was, I thought I could squeeze him in.

I'm trying to put up the next chapter before the exams and our vacation at Australia. I'm planning on uploading a few fics just before we leave. IF we can go, that is.


	4. The twins

**Undeserving - A GALS! / Super Gals fanfic.**

**--**

_Disclaimer: I do not own GALS! / Super Gals.  
So I only managed to read/watch the first half of both the anime and manga._

* * *

"Were you two on a date?"

"Do you plan to date him again?"

"What's he like?"

"Is he smart?"

Aya sweatdropped at the questions her friends bombarded her. Ran & Miyu had spotted her & Kai while they were talking about the upcoming Crystal Eye's concert. The two had practically dragged her into the restroom, eager to interrogate the blue-haired girl. She had only managed to squeak a small "Excuse me." to him before she was mercilessly dragged into the restroom.

"Guys. Can you give me space?" Aya pleaded at her two best friends.

"No way, Aya. This is big. We, as your best friends, have the right to know." Ran told her.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you. But not now, okay? He's probably suspicious." Aya reasoned, worry evident in her voice.

"Hm. Fine. But I'm holding a sleepover at my house today so that you can have all the night to tell us about him and you date. Right, Miyu?" Ran asked the blonde girl.

The blonde nodded. "Yup. Now go, Aya. Can't keep your date waiting." Miyu said as she pushed Aya out of the restroom's door.

Aya covered her face with her hands in exasperation. "You guys, it's not a date." Aya whined.

"Whatever you say, Aya." Ran smirked as Aya was finally out of the restroom. "You know, Miyu. This really is a good chance for Aya to get over Otohata. What's you say we help her a bit?"

Miyu smiled at her caramel-haired friend. "Do you even have to ask that?"

* * *

Kai looked up to see Aya making her way towards their table. She was looking a little flustered and a bit irritated.

"Hey, you're back." Kai greeted her, his voice evident of enthusiasm.

Aya smiled softly at the brunette. "Yeah. I'm sorry my friends had to do that. They get excited over the littlest things." She apologised, sincerely.

Kai waved it off and grinned. "Nah, it's okay. I've got crazy friends too, myself included."

Giggling, Aya sat back down on the cushioned seat across the boy. She watched as Kai glanced at his watch. For a moment, she saw his eyes widen a bit.

"Hey, what's wrong? Do you need to go somewhere else?" She asked, cautiously.

Kai scratched his head, apparently embarassed. "Well, I'm really sorry but I have to pick up my brother and sister in five minutes. I'm really sorry."

"Is that all? It's okay, really. Go on ahead." the blue-haired girl insisted.

"Hey, I know!" Kai suddenly exclaimed. "If you want, I can introduce you to them. It's just a short walk away. So, you want to come with?"

Aya thought about it for a second. She lifted up her wrist and studied her watch. The studying program was supposed to end in 5 minutes. Her parents shouldn't be expecting her for at least 20 more minutes. "Sure. I'd love to meet your siblings."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Kai grabbed Aya's wrist and practically dragged her, with ease, out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Aya and Kai were, once again, walking along the busy Shibuya streets. Hoping to strike a conversation, Aya asked the first thing that came into her mind. "Neh. How old is your sister?"

"12."

"Then, your brother?"

"Also 12."

Aya looked at the guy, slightly surprised. "Eh? You didn't tell me they were twins."

Kai faced her pouting face and stook out his tongue. "You didn't ask." He turned his attention back to the streets, where the trafficlight flashed a bright red. He stopped beside Aya, waiting for it to turn back into green. "I'm actually lucky that they get along great for most of the time. You won't believe how rough they are when they fight. They'll both end up with bruises and scratches."

The light turned into a bright green and the two started to walk again. "Yikes. I guess you're a good-enough brother if what you say is true and you can stop them."

"Pft. Not before I get my own set of scratches and bruises." He joked. "Even with both of them having an older brother complex, they're still scary when they lose their temper."

"Wait. They have a complex on you?"

"Yeah. It's not really hard to miss. And I love both of them so I don't really mind. I guess I'm just a really awesome big brother." He grinned, obviously proud of himself.

Aya let out a bubbly laugh. "Don't get too full of yourself, mister." And poked his shoulder.

Kai gave her a cheeky grin, causing Aya to have a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. It was really strange for Aya. Not once in her entire life had she gotten so well along with a guy, so easily. And she had only met him a few hours ago. Maybe this is her ticket to getting over the Ice Prince, Rei. But she couldn't, really, knowing that the boy had someone else he liked. Maybe she should just help him with his love life problem if he wanted and in the process, help her heart and mind to forget about Rei.

"Oh. Before I forget," He turned his head, slightly, to face her. "I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the Crystal Eye concert with me, before your friends talked to you. I mean, I know you might think this is too sudden since we've only met this afternoon but I really like talking to you." He gave her a sweet smile, enough for another blush to appear again on her cheeks.

"No, it's alright. I'd love to go to the concert with you. But is it okay? I mean, wouldn't you rather ask your other friends like, Kit?" Aya's voice slowly faded with each passing word as she watched Kai's face turn, somewhat, dejected. When he noticed that Aya was staring at him his a worried look, he just smiled sadly and kept silent.

"I'm sorry. Touchy subject?" Aya apologized, bowing her head in embarassment.

"Nah. It's okay. To be frank, I've already asked her but it seemed she had already invited Gen along." He said, still wearing the fading smile.

Silence.

"Alright. I've had enough of this. Cheer up, Kai. You wouldn't want to worry your brother and sister, would you?" She beamed brightly at him. She really hoped the usually-happy-go-lucky guy would go back to normal.

"Hm. Yup, you're right." Then, the sad smile was replaced with a sly smirk. The boy then started to run ahead of the blue-haired lass. "Last one to the gates gets to carry both the twins, ALWAYS, heavy bags!" He shouted back at her, laughing to his heart's content.

"Wha--HEY!" Aya started running after the wild brunette, panting. "Come on, Kai. That is so--" Her shouts were cut short as two louder screams were heard above the busy streets.

"ONII-CHAN!"

Two figure had glomped the brunette, right outside the gates. Aya hurriedly ran over and checked on Kai.

"Hey. You alive?" She asked the unmoving boy, while poking his head with a discarded stick. After hearing a mumbled, 'barely', she helped the three figures get up on their feet.

"You two must be the twins. Nice to meet you." She grinned at the two younger teens.

"Who are you?" The girl questioned her. She had big, innocent hazel eyes and brown messy hair, like her older brother's, tied in a high ponytail. What intrigued Aya was that her eyes seemed to change in colour in different angles and the tips of her hair were clearly a lighter shade of brown, almost blonde. 'This must be Mai.' she thought.

'And this,' she turned to look at the other twin, 'must be Daisuke.' His eyes were the same as his twin sister's, changing colour in different views. His hair, however, was the purely same colour as Kai's and in the same style, too. "I'm Aya, a friend of your brother. Listen, do you guys always do this to your 'onii-chan'?" she asked, amusement clearly distunguished in her tone.

The younger boy nodded and watched his brother get back on his feet. "Yup. Don't worry. He's used to it by now."

Aya giggled. "So I see. Well, shall we get going then? Oh. And you can give your bags to your onii-chan. He says he'll carry it both for you." A wicked grin spread throughout Aya's face.

"What?!" Kai exclaimed, unbelievably.

Aya smirked at his direction. "Technically, I arrived at the gates before you. You got jumped on before you could even touch it."

A groan was heard as Kai accepted his defeat. "I'd love to wipe that smirk off your face."

Aya stuck out her tongue at the older brunette. "It's. Your. Own. Fault." She teased him.

* * *

Ran and Miyu walked around Shibuya, shopping for the necessary items needed for their sleepover. Well, almost.

"Come on, Miyu. Can't we just take a quick look? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with Yamato on top?" Ran gave Miyu her best puppy look but the blonde wouldn't budge.

"For the last time, Ran. We're here to shop for tonight. You've already gone clothes/accesories/shoes shopping today. Wasn't that enough? Besides, Miyu knows for a fact that you are completely and utterly broke after your all-out shopping."

"You're so cruel, Miyu." The red-streaked girl pouted her pink lips. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of two familiar figures. "Hey, Miyu. Isn't that Otohata and Second Place?"

Miyu examined where Ran was pointing at and true enough, the two mentioned guys were there. "What are we waiting for? Let's go talk to them."

"Yeah. And we'll make them carry around all these shopping bags."

"That wasn't really what Miyu had in mind but you're right. These bags are too heavy for Miyu to handle."

* * *

**AN:** Stupidly ended, if I do say so myself. I couldn't be bothered to write up a whole new dialogue with Ran, Miyu, Rei and Yuuya. I'm not really great with descriptive words. It's all in my head but I can't find the right word to describe anything, be it physical appearance or scenes. I've got nothign to do since it's 12.04 am right now. I do have someone that I'm chatting with but he's gone quiet now. It's just really fun to piss off someone.

I seriously don't know what to think of this chapter. Probably short, too much dialogue, too little description, so on and so forth. Hope you still like it though. By right, this should be the last chaptered fic that I'm going to update before I go for a one-month-long hiatus. Though, this is always not confirmed. There are actually very little things to do at home, you know. For now, I'm gonna take a break. I still have one more week of exams, after all. And yes, I have a desperate feeling that English Language won't be the only one that I'm failing. Wish me luck for History, Science and Mathematics. It's gonna be one hell of a weekend.

Read and review if you feel like it, please. :D

_PS: If you don't mind, would you share a bit of your views towards my OCs or the story involving them? It might help me a lot, really. Pretty please? (:_


	5. Of texts and decisions

**Undeserving - A GALS! / Super Gals fanfic.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own GALS! / Super Gals.  
Note: Incredibly long Author's Note at the bottom you should probably read._

* * *

Aya opened the door to her room and tossed her bag carelessly on her study table. She let herself fall on the bed and hugged a pillow to her side. She had spent hours with the siblings out in the city, aimlessly walking about the bustling area. She had fun. Lots of fun! Like any only-child, she had always wanted siblings. Kai was like a big brother to him and the twins were just like irresistible younger siblings she'd always dreamed to dote on. Tired was an understatement, but so was fun.

_BZZT!_

Aya jerked awake, unaware that she had almost fallen asleep in her dirty clothes. She groaned and decided her phone can wait until she got a quick, hot shower. However, when she glanced at the lit-up screen, she froze and felt her stomach drop.

It was from Rei.

She sat back down on her bouncy bed and carefully reached for her phone. Why would he be texting her? It was always her that initiated the conversations, never the other way around.

'_You got a minute? I want to talk to you about something. Can you meet me now?' _

Shocked, and a little bit suspicious, Aya almost replied an agreement before she realised this wasn't going to help her get over Rei. Taking a deep breath and putting on a determined face, as if he was in front of her and not her phone, she replied him.

'_Actually, I just got home so I can't. I'm sure we can talk about it over text?'_

Whatever Rei wanted, Aya was determined not to falter in her decision. She was gonna move on and the only way to do it was to minimise any face-to-face meetings with him. Text messaging was still fine in her book.

'_What? Were you out all day with that guy, Kai or something?'_

Aya just stared at her phone's screen. How did he know about him? Also, was it just her or did he sound—dare she say it, jealous?

'_You saw us? So what about it? I have other friends besides you, Number 2, and the girls.'_

Aya was confused. What was with Rei? She knows she shouldn't assume because you really couldn't tell a person's emotions through text, but still! Maybe this conversation called for them meeting up, after all. But what was this conversation even about?

'_No. Ran and Miyu told me when we ran into them today. That's what I want to talk to you about. It really isn't something we can discuss over here.'_

Aya bit her lip in irritation. This wasn't how things should be going. She shouldn't be curious why he wanted to talk about Kai. She shouldn't be feeling slightly excited and even just a tiny bit hopeful. Most of all, he shouldn't be acting like this. What was going on? She thought she could do this without harming their friendship but this wasn't working. She has to put a stop to _everything_ if she wants to see this decision through. Even if she has to put on a mask.

'_Fine. Let's meet at the park in 20 mins.'_

* * *

__**A/N**: Wow. It's been 3 years since I updated this. I am_ really_ **_really REALLY_** sorry. I guess I grew out of this story and my fanfiction writing. I've been writing a lot nowadays though, albeit short drabble-like fics but it's a start. Okay, so I wrote this story originally with an intention to bring my OCs to like but, honestly, after 3 years I've forgotten their personalities and stuff. Heck, I even forgot what I was going for with this story. That's why this was so short, and also because I'm used to short fics. I'll be revising this story and changing the original plot I had in mind if I have to. I'd like to say my writing has changed or improved but I really don't know. I don't even know if I have a writing style. Anyway, I'm gonna try to get this finished. Really. To everyone who've had this on alert, I really don't know how I can make it up to you. I just hope you enjoy this update.


End file.
